bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Impossibear
Impossibear is some sort of multi-colored bear who was seen in "Gas-Powered Stick." The Emotion Lord gave him the Gas-Powered Stick which he used to hit Catbug and Plum. Personality He seems to be rather rude and somewhat violent as he whacked Catbug and Plum with a "Gas-Powered Stick" without any reason along with being a little vulgar and comes off as a bit of a slob as he seems to merely laze around eating (stealing a bag of chips from Wallow on the excuse it was to help him watch his weight). Impossibear is generally very disconnected with what's going on and seems to just do what he wants. Appearance He is a fat, multi-colored (admits to dying his fur in episode "Catbug's Away Team") bear-like creature with an orange-brown mustache on his muzzle and black, reflective eyes. He seems to walk around on two legs, despite being described as a bear. Relationships Bravest Warriors He was at some point "adopted" by Wallow and now lives with the warriors in the Invisible Hideout. Catbug Catbug is likely Impossibear's pet/companion as he is seen together with Catbug in the series, although Impossibear did whack Catbug with the "Gas-Powered Stick". Plum Plum thinks that Impossibear is a jerk for hitting her with the "Gas-Powered Stick" without any reason. Emotion Lord Impossibear was the one whom the Emotion Lord gave the "Gas-Powered Stick" to and later throws it away. Episode Appearances Major Roles *Gas-Powered Stick *The Puppetyville Horror *Catbug's Away Team *Himmel Mancheese Minor Roles *Cereal Master *Ultra Wankershim *RoboChris (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Catbug (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Aeon Worm *Jelly Kid Forever Minisode Appearances *Dramabug *Impossibomb *Terrabeth Bytes Comic Book Appearances *Issue 6 *Issue 11 *Issue 12 (Cover Only) Trivia * The Emotion Lord gave the "Gas-Powered Stick" to Impossibear. * He is voiced by Michael Leon Wooley, the voice of Louis the Alligator from Disney's The Princess and The Frog. * There is always a blue Space Chicken following him. This is displayed in "Gas Powered Stick", "Cereal Master", and "Catbug". * Plum thought he was Wallow's dog. * Impossibear claims he is an extremophile and can survive in any environment "from deep sea to deep space", at the moment their is no proof that he wasn't just bragging when he said that. * In "Catbug's Away Team," he confesses that he dyes his fur. This is because he is getting old and started getting grey fur. * There is evidence that Impossibear might be an interdimensional being much like Catbug or the Aeon Worm, and might have even been born in the dimension garden. There is a furry colorful "egg" with the same color scheme found in the dimension garden. Breehn Burns called it the "Impossigourd". * Impossibear refers to other, less extreme bears of similar kin as "Possibears". Gallery Gas-Powered Stick ImpossibearChips.png Screen shot 2013-02-03 at 6.47.43 PM.png|"Petite Diabetic Support Socks. Perfect for the course or the clubhouse." BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(6).png|"Psst. Gas-Powered Stick." whack.png|''WHACK'' BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(32).png|"I think you've had enough of these chips. Thought you were watchin your waistline for me, baby." neverrunsout.png|"Never runs out of gas!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(68).png|"You turkeys are sickin' me out." Cereal Master Cereal_Master_7.png|"I got it, uh-" Cereal_Master_8.png|"Oh for CRYING OUT LOUD!" Ultra Wankershim BW - Ultra Wankershim 46.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 90.PNG|"Who wants soft tacos?!" Dimension Garden Impossigourd.png|The Impossigourd Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wallow's Pets Category:Recurring Characters